wowserfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Lovely
Linda Lovely (JP, NL, PL:, (チェリー Cherī), 'Cherry') (Arabic: Nadine) (Italian: Linda) is a teenager who seems to take quite a fancy interest towards Wowser. Japanese version voiced by Miina Tominaga Linda Lovely is voiced by Lara Cody (episode 1-9) and Rebecca Forstadt (episodes 9-52) Her hair is blonde and her bow headband is pink with white dots. She wears a cyan fanny pack in some episodes but in some episodes, she's not wearing a fanny pack. She is a 14 year old blond girl that wasn't in the comics. She has a younger brother named Bob. and he is 9 years old. She likes: Talking to Wowser, dating with Officer Whistle, Neat about Dinghy’s inventions, and Beatrice talk nicely. She doesn’t like: Dinghy’s invention going wrong by Ratso, Dinghy gets mad on Wowser, her stuff was gone by a vacuum cleaner, and Wowser being rude. Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-06-19-01h25m26s533.png|Linda is mad at Wowser she thought he was real Wowser but real Wowser did not. Robot Wowser did. Vlcsnap-2018-06-19-01h26m46s419.png|Linda is waiting for picture was finished Linda lovely in hyper thermal body pillow.png|Linda wearing Hyper Thermal Body Pillow suit 29417611 2034615946781728 5468137539887955968 n.jpg|Linda and Dinghy wearing a sweaters Taken from Episode 52 693E1016-B23F-481A-920C-9A49C4C9CB03.jpeg|Wowser and Linda at a Baseball game Taken from Episode 39A 0CD64429-A4E1-4C3B-AB0B-1924BA1E8248.jpeg|Linda wearing a T-Shirt for Baseball Linda Lovely transparent background.png|14-year-old Linda Lovely with a cyan fanny pack tumblr_oim2lzygPp1stn4y6o7_250.png A0DB04A7-3DCE-4083-B282-AE817C8A540C.jpeg|Linda realizes what’s wrong with Skinny Beatrice 491BA4B5-D787-4B50-BAF8-4BD586ECD6C7.jpeg|Linda Lovely sees Bob Lovely digging hole for some dinosaur bones 8866B855-C104-4C90-AAD5-4E5130760A56.jpeg|Linda sees Wowser feeling full 3AA37385-C488-4EA2-9FE5-BA8D11EB8558.jpeg|Linda Lovely using a vacuum cleaner before something bad happens Taken from Episode 1B tumblr_oim2lzygPp1stn4y6o6_250.png|Linda sees Floating Sky Lab Taken from Episode 9B: Sky High Housing C341DB1A-2140-43FB-8678-1B97CE90F7B5.jpeg|Linda Lovely in original Japanese opening AC275528-3545-4DA9-98AB-2DC97890824A.jpeg|Linda and Professor Dinghy Taken from: Episode 4A F24DEBBC-E09F-4BA0-A863-3E2870A560C7.jpeg|She winked at me. Taken from: Episode 12A “I’ll See You In A Dream” nicholson_r_dommel1.jpg|Linda Lovely in Dommel magazine (1989) EF207A0E-DFAE-4E0D-BF80-DB8CAF505741.jpeg|Linda is crying because her stuff was gone. Taken from: Episode 1B 9BA2927B-4592-4555-B35B-C5AA5615A340.jpeg|Linda Lovely reading a book Taken from: Episode 5A AE0566A9-5566-48C9-ADC8-FDF70A16230B.jpeg|Wowser tries to kiss Linda, but she refused Taken from Episode 25A BFEDACE5-9C73-4C6B-948B-83378FD0076B.jpeg|Linda and Beatrice from Episode 35A F480ECFE-CC7C-4D56-B3A7-DC75EC2FE6CE.jpeg|Officer Whistle and Linda Lovely Taken from: Episode 5B C82076BB-D057-43F3-AE28-0175EF5BD21A.jpeg|Linda and her cheerleaders. 5AC52544-437D-45B8-9658-BED90293A210.jpeg|Linda and the cheerleaders with Beatrice BE63773C-CFC1-4BC6-8BEE-AD22272364FD.jpeg|Linda asks Beatrice to become a cheerleader 610EA7D1-CD33-4286-AFA1-3E2B30396436.jpeg FA69A6FA-5ED8-4EDE-ADA3-9F03CBB08E8E.jpeg 7EDECDBB-D0E1-4124-8A03-6E8113A6B7B7.jpeg 6371CC7E-36B2-48D8-B329-890ACE6A4FB6.jpeg|Linda and Thin Beatrice wearing swimsuits AB0595E5-4671-420C-96B0-C976938A5D16.jpeg 9587209E-07E9-4E5A-ABA3-EE2EF80785D6.jpeg|Linda and Beatrice 58BFF38E-3D6E-4537-A109-CEAC956F69B3.jpeg|Linda and Beatrice AA7331DE-F097-48E0-840E-0D66CF6B519D.jpeg D8988101-61F7-43F2-915A-6D0315752752.jpeg|Linda loves Wowser. DC6D91DD-542F-4A21-A4BD-07BC5B2622A2.jpeg|Linda and Baseball player Taken from Episode 39A AADEF664-6D08-45CD-9978-7A82CBF3D93C.jpeg|Linda is cooking B31EC5C2-E009-4AF0-B486-40A68483458A.jpeg|Linda would love to play as Princess Leia. Taken from Episode 17A vlcsnap-2018-09-12-20h17m51s020.png|Linda as Sleeping Beauty! vlcsnap-2018-09-12-20h32m42s752.png|Bob and Linda Lovely are ready to race Dommel-kus.gif|Linda kisses Wowser (Taken from Slap Happy Birthday) E00B5395-3443-47CF-AF35-428412A755D6.jpeg|Linda is wanting to be in the Professor’s painting. B66512BE-E9B6-477B-BFFF-FAC39A1D3C3F.jpeg|Linda and Bob Lovely A811F742-E23D-455E-9599-C8243F32E997.jpeg|Beatrice and Linda disappointed at Wowser. EBDE4075-B85D-4454-A344-50ABD1DA76A2.jpeg|Linda as a cheerleader 1EB696E1-D939-4C47-93F4-F5D521200EF6.jpeg|Linda Lovely meets Robot Wowser 1C80D9A9-702D-4C10-AF96-27B4CF4698AD.jpeg|Linda is mad at Ratso because he steped on her foot. A1841141-0E80-4AFC-9E43-25014DF7267F.jpeg|Linda and Ratso are sitting on Wowser. vlcsnap-2018-10-31-04h01m19s514.png vlcsnap-2019-04-11-11h55m01s935.png|Linda Lovely wearing a Baseball Cap (Taken from Episode 39A) vlcsnap-2019-03-07-23h43m15s685.png|Linda looks to the camera before asks her brother Bob to stop licking the icing (Taken from Episode 6A) 5B0OW.PNG|Full Swimsuit Taken from: Episode 12A “I’ll See You In A Dream” 20N89HG.PNG|Linda flames Taken from: Episode 12A “I’ll See You In A Dream” 39M23HY.PNG|Linda belly dancer Taken from: Episode 12A “I’ll See You In A Dream” 45G92GF.PNG|Birthday dress 43F76DG.PNG|Linda as a princess 31HJ57KL.PNG|Linda kissing Wowser 35AD109OG.PNG|Linda hugging Wowser 25_i_9_g.jpg|Beatrice and Linda Vlcsnap-2019-07-27-16h19m17s853.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-29-03h23m10s079.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-07-06h05m07s193.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-25-22h24m00s142.png|Linda Lovely was saved by Super Ratso Taken from: Episode 12A "I'll See You In A Dream" vlcsnap-2019-05-11-12h32m44s150.png|Linda mad at Wowser after he ruined her washing machine. vlcsnap-2019-05-11-12h27m25s861.png|Angry Linda Lovely vlcsnap-2019-07-30-04h57m52s642.png|Linda and all crew in Baseball game. 8AEC4911-F4E9-4E8A-84E3-4BE2D71E7658.jpeg|Linda and her friends ready to play Golf 38A0B56B-ABAE-42CC-8C63-C8B906EC6230.jpeg|Linda and Beatrice worried about Wowser and Ratso. Vlcsnap-2020-01-09-04h02m32s084.png|Linda and Beatrice saw incredible view Taken from Episode 9B "Sky High Housing" Category:Human Category:Children Category:Females